rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
Terror of the Sky
Everyone summoned their best monsters from using Yuya’s Pendulum Scale, and the Wind Battalion has summoned their best monsters, which are all Wind Attribute. Rex Goodwin: Beelzeus of the Diabolic Dragons, Dragocytos, Corrupted Nethersoul Dragon, and Phantasmal Lord Ultimitl Bishbaalkin, attack those 3 Grunts directly! (All 3 of Rex Goodwin’s Monsters attacked 3 of the Grunts directly, dropping their Life Points to 0) Koyo: Elemental HERO Core, attack Faith Bird! (Elemental HERO Core attacked and destroyed a grunts copy of Faith Bird, dropping his Life Points to 0) Gloria: Amazoness Empress, attack Daigusto Gulldos! Grace: Amazoness Pet Liger, attack Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio! (Both the Tyler sisters monsters attacked the 2 grunts monsters, dropping their Life Points to 0) Mai: Lightning Chidori, Attack! (Lightning Chidori attacked a Grunt directly, dropping his Life Points to 0) Yako Tenma: I activate Polymerization, I fuse The Wicked Avatar, The Wicked Dreadroot, and The Wicked Eraser, to Fusion Summon! 3 God Jashin! (Yako’s new Fusion Monster appeared on the field) Yako Tenma: Now I got all I need, 3 God Jashin, The Wicked Almighty and The Wicked Prominence, attack the grunts directly! (All 3 of Yako’s monsters attacked the grunts directly, dropping their Life Points to 0) Atem: I activate Holy Polymerization! I fuse Obelisk the Tormentor, The Winged Dragon of Ra, and Slifer the Sky Dragon to Fusion Summon! The Creator God of Light, Horakhty! (Atem’s new Fusion Monster appeared on the field) Atem: My new monster’s attack points rises to 15,000 until the end of the turn, now attack that grunt directly! (The Creator God of Light, Horakhty attacked a grunt directly, dropping his Life Points to 0) Atem: That‘s not all I’m doing this turn! I activate Polymerization, I fuse Black Luster - Envoy of the Beginning with Kaiba’s Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End to Fusion Summon! Black Luster Soldier The Chaos Emperor! (Another one of Atem’s new Fusion monsters appeared on the field) Atem: Now Black Luster Soldier The Chaos Emperor attack that grunt directly! (Atem’s newer Fusion Monster attacked another grunt, dropping his Life Points to 0) Kaiba: I activate Polymerization, I fuse my 3 copies of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to Fusion Summon! Blue-Eyes Supreme Ultimate Dragon! (Kaiba’s newest Fusion Monster appeared on the field) Kaiba: Now my dragon attack! (Kaiba’s newest Fusion Monster attacked a grunt directly, dropping his Life Points to 0) Kaiba: Now I activate Monster Reborn, to bring back Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! (1 of Kaiba’s copies of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon returned to the field) Atem: Now that I used Fusion Recovery to bring back Polymerization and Black Luster Soldier, I activate Polymerization and fuse Black Luster Soldier and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to Fusion Summon! Dragon Master Knight! (1 of Atem’s Fusion Monsters appeared on the field) Atem: But that’s not all I’m doing, I’m activating Double Fusion, I fuse Joey’s Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with White Luster Soldier thats in my hand, to Fusion Summon, Dragon Master Paladin! (Atem’s newest Fusion Monster appeared on the field) Atem: But it won’t be on the field for long, because with the 2nd part of Double Fusion, I fuse Dragon Master Knight, and Dragon Master Paladin to Fusion Summon, Dragon Master King! (Another 1 of Atem’s newest Fusion Monsters appeared on the field) Atem: Now Dragon Master King, attack a grunt directly! (Dragon Master King attacked a grunt directly, dropping his Life Points to 0) Kaiba: I activate Monster Reborn, to bring back Dragon Master Knight, next I activate Polymerization, I fuse Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon with Dragon Master Knight to Fusion Summon, Dragon Master Knight, the Battlefield Crusher! (Another 1 of Kaba’s new Fusion Monsters appeared on the field) Kaiba: Now my Dragon, attack a grunt directly! (Dragon Master Knight, the Battlefield Crusher attacked a grunt directly, dropping his Life Points to 0) Atem: Now I activate another copy of Fusion Recovery, with it, I bring back Polymerization and Dark Magician, now I activate Polymerization, I fuse Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl to Fusion Summon, Dark Magician the Ultimate Lord! (Another 1 of Atem’s newest Fusion monsters appeared on the field) Atem: Dark Magician the Ultimate Lord, attack a directly! (Dark Magician the Ultimate Lord attacked a grunt directly, dropping his Life Points to 0) Commander Dexter: Second wave, second wave watch your left! Commander Kain: This is getting out of hand, I must deal with the weakest duelists. (Commander Kain summoned Mist Valley Apex Avian) Commander Kain: Grab Weevil and Rex. (Mist Valley Apex Avian flew into the air and swooped up Weevil and Rex, as Commander Kain got on and flew off with them) Joey: Weevil, Rex! Luna: Don’t worry Joey, we’ll save them when we can! Barrett: Heads up you guys! (Joey and Luna dodge an incoming attack from a spider droid with the colors green marching it was blasting at the time brigade as more Dwarf spider droid's followed it) Royal guards: We got spiders inbound! (Mist Valley Apex Avian arrived near a cliff of a mountain and dropped Weevil and Rex, causing them to groan in pain, as Commander Kain got off, and Mist Valley Apex Avian disappeared) Weevil: We’re alive! Rex: But where are we anyway? Commander Kain: On top of a mountain you fool! I’m Commander Kain, elite member of the Shadow Squad’s Wind Battalion! Rex: Koga told us about you, why did you drag us both up here? Commander Kain: To duel both of you! Weevil: You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into, we used to be regional champions! Rex: Yeah, we were the most undefeated Duelists in the world! Commander Kain: Then Duelist Kingdom happened, and you 2 were kicked out, and you guys became nobodies. Weevil: That was a long time ago, we became a whole lot stronger since we joined the Time Brigade! Commander Kain: As I recall, Zigfried von Schroeder made quick work of you by defeating the both of you in 1 turn back at the KaibaCorp Grand Championships. Rex: He got lucky, the next time we duel him, we’ll make sure he loses in 1 turn! Commander Kain: Also Bandit Bakura sent you guys here to the Shadow Realm once when you stole the Millennium Items. Weevil: Is that what we stole, we just thought they were worthless antiques. Commander Kain: You idiots! IF YOU 2 DIDN’T KNOW WHAT THEY WERE, AND IF YOU DIDN’T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT, YOU SHOULDN’T BE STEALING THEM!!! Rex: We weren’t trying to steal them, we were trying to steal the Egyptian Gods! Commamder Kain: Ah Yes, the Egyptian Gods, the Pharaoh’s most powerful monsters, cards that don’t belong to you, the Egyptian Gods aren’t worthy of you, and you’re not worthy of them! Weevil: We wanted their power! Commander: Oh sure, just like how you Weevil threw Yugi’s Exodia cards into the ocean! Weevil: How did you know about that? Commander Kain: The other elite members and I know everything about Koga’s current Time Brigade, esp you 2, I also know that you 2 stole a card from a kid after you gave him an autograph, then a little later in life, you got beaten up by his greaser gang just before they took the card back and gave it back to that kid, and I know that you were fools to use the Seal of Orichalcos when dueling Atem and Joey in round 2, technically that was your own fault, not theirs! Also Atem was tricked into using that card, that wasn’t his fault! Weevil: Okay, so we made some mistakes in our lives. Commander Kain: You 2 made way more mistakes in your life, now quit your yapping, and let’s do some dueling! (When saying that, he activated his duel disk) Weevil: Fine by me! Rex: I wanted to duel him! Commander Kain: I can take on the both of you with no problem, since you 2 are the weakest! (Upon hearing that, Weevil and Rex got angry as they activated their duel disks) Weevil: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!!! Rex: YEAH NO ONE TALKS TO US THAT WAY!!! Commander Kain: Well I just did, SO SHUT UP AND START DUELING!!! Weevil and Rex: Hey we don’t take orders from you, only our leader Koga! Female AI: Generating Action Field: Crossover! (All Action Cards were dispersed) Weevil, Rex, and Commander Kain: LET’S DUEL!!! Commander Kain: I’ll go 1st, 1st I activate Pot of Greed, it lets me draw 2 cards! (Commander Kain drew 2 cards from his deck) Commander Kain: Next I summon Mist Valley Thunderbird in Attack Mode! (Commander Kain’s monster appeared on the field) Commander Kain: I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn! Weevil: That monster is weak! Rex: Yeah, we can handle it! Commander Kain: Don’t underestimate my deck, that leads to defeat! Weevil: It’s my turn! 1st I summon Pinch Hopper in Attack Mode! (Pinch Hopper appeared on the field) Weevil: But it won’t be staying on the field for long, next I activate the Spell Card, Eradicating Aerosol, it destroys an Insect Type Monster! (A can of bug spray appeared and sprayed Pinch Hopper, which destroyed it) Weevil: Since Pinch Hopper was destroyed, it’s effect activates, I’m allowed to summon a high level insect type monster, I summon Insect Queen! (A Giant Female like spider which is all queen like appeared on the field) Weevil: And to build my defenses, I activate Ancient Rules, I’m allowed to summon a Level 5 or above monster, take to the skies Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth! (A giant green butterfly moth like monster appeared on the field) Weevil: I place 1 card facedown and end my turn, now my partner is gonna go prehistoric on you! Rex: Well put Weevil, it’s my turn, I draw, 1st I activate the Field Spell, Jurassic World! (The Field changed into a prehistoric like jungle with a volcano on the background) Rex: With this Field Spell, all dinosaur type monsters gain 300 attack and defense points! Now I activate Polymerization, I fuse Ultimate Tyranno, Super Conductive Tyranno, and Black Tyranno! (All 3 dinosaur type monsters went into a colorful swirl) Rex: I Fusion Summon! Super Ultimate Black Tyranno! (A gigantic robotic like dinosaur appeared on the field as it gains 300 more attack and defense points, rising it up to 4300 attack points, and 3800 defense points) Rex: But that’s not all I’m doing, I activate Pot of Desires, I banish the top 10 cards from my deck facedown, to draw 2 cards! (Rex banished the top 10 cards from his deck and drew 2 cards) Rex: Next I activate, Pot of Extravagance, I banish 6 monsters from my Extra Deck facedown to draw 2 more cards! (Rex banished 6 monsters from his Extra Deck facedown and drew 2 cards) Commander Kain: You’re gonna need all of the cards you can get if you want to defeat me! Rex: Oh I’ll be sure to put them to good use, now I activate my partner’s facedown card, Return from the Different Dimension! Now all monsters that were banished return, come back my friends! (Jurrac Emperor Golrex, Mega-Ancient Dinosaur King Rex Prime, Superancient Heavy Metal Jurak God, Gigazoid, Primordial Triceratops and Sheer Cold, the Frostern Dragon God returned to the field) Rex: I place 3 cards facedown and end my turn! Commander Kain: It’ll take more than that to defeat me boys! Weevil: We got a lot of powerful monsters on the field while you only have 1 weakling! Commander Kain: Like I said, don’t underestimate my deck, that leads to defeat, if 1 of you can defeat me, then I’ll tell everyone that you’re the best, does that sound okay? Weevil and Rex: You’re on! Commander Kain: It’s my turn, I draw, I return Mist Valley Thunderbird to my hand and activate its effect, I can summon a monster from my hand or deck, I summon Mist Valley Apex Avian! (Mist Valley Thunder Bird returned to Commander Kain‘s hand, and summoned Mist Valley Apex Avian) Commander Kain: Now I can summon Mist Valley Thunderbird with it! (Mist Valley Thunderbird returned returned to the field) Weevil: What’s the point in doing that? Commander Kain: You’re both about to see how dangerous my deck can be! for now I end my turn! Rex: Weevil, I don’t like where this is going. Weevil: Relax, there’s no way he can take down our monsters, we’ll wipe him out before he gets another turn. Commander Kain: That’s if you 2 can defeat me before I get another turn! Weevil: It’s my turn, I draw, I activate Card of Sanctity, it lets us draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands! (Weevil, Rex, And Kain drew until they held 6 cards in their hands) Weevil: Next I summon, Vampiric Leech in Attack Mode! (Vampiric Leech appeared on the field) Weevil: Now my leech, attack him directly! Commander Kain: How can you get to my life points while I have 2 monsters on the field? Weevil: You ever heard of a special ability punk? My leech can attack you even if you have monster! Commander Kain: Why you little! (Kain's curse was cut short when the leech attacked him his life points went down to 3500) Weevil: Now I activate DNA Surgery, I take it you know what that does. Commander Kain: Yes, it changes all monsters types depending on what you choose, I take it you’re gonna turn all monsters on the field into insects to power up your Insect Queen. Weevil: You read me like a book. Commander Kain: That’s useless! Mist Valley Apex Avian will destroy that Spell Card! (DNA Surgery was destroyed by Mist Valley Apex Avian‘s effect as Weevil and Rex gasped) Commander Kain: You see, Mist Valley Apex Avian can destroy spells and traps, and negate monster effects. Weevil: Then I’ll tribute my Vampiric Leech so my Insect Queen can Attack! (Vampiric Leech turned into particles as Insect Queen launched a type of acid out of its mouth) Commander Kain: Nice try, I activate my facedown card! Negate Attack, now your attack is put on hold! Weevil: I place 3 cards facedown and end my turn! (Meanwhile back at HQ) Joey: This is getting out of hand! Greiger: There’s to many of them! Koga: Not to worry, with your combine might, you can accomplish anything, Yuya, you’re in possession of Z-ARC’s Deck now, so I’m sure there’s a monster in there that can defeat the enemy! Yuya: Of course, My most skillful servant. A sorcerer that has unlocked all secrets of space and time! Now you’ll use that knowledge in order to carry out my bidding! Astrograph Sorcerer, appear! (A magician that resembled Stargazer Magician appeared on the field) Wind Class Grunt: Hey no one told me he had that card in his Deck! Yuya: Astrograph Sorcerer, master of time and space, I call on you to use your mythical powers to reshape us into a single, unstoppable force! (Yuya’s 4 Dimension Dragons banished) Yuya: One merciless Dragon! to rule over all others, merge with me and we will dominate every dimension! Let us reunite, reunite as one! The ultimate union of man and Monster! Pendulum, Xyz, Synchro, Fusion, all these powers are mine with the mightiest power of each of the Four Dimensions combined into 1! Together, we are Supreme King Z-ARC! (A Giant Dragon like monster appeared from the red sky, it was a combination of the 4 Dimension Dragons, as it roared) Marik: I don’t believe it, Yuya merged his dragons! Declan: That’s what you expect from a dueltainer who used to be a cynical madman. Yuya: To make things interesting, I activate my facedown card! Return from the Different Dimension, now my 4 Dimension Dragons return! (All 4 Dimension Dragons returned to the field) Wind Class General 1: So what! That scary monster is no match for us, there’s no way you can defeat all of us with that! Yuya: I activate Supreme King’s Z-ARC’s special ability, it destroys all monsters on your side of the field! Wind Class Grunts: SAY WHAT!? (Supreme King Z-ARC roared as a Lightning bolt obliterated every monster of the Wind Battalion) Wind Class General 1: This can’t get any worse! Yuya: If you think it can’t get any worse, it can, because when all your monsters are destroyed by its effect, you all take damage equal to all your destroyed monsters attack points! (Another Lightning bolt zapped the Wind Battalion dropping all their Life Points to 0 and so for the Dwarf spider Droids they were zapped by the lighting they all short circuited and turned off) Wind Class General 1: THEY’RE TOO STRONG!!! Wind Class General 2: RETREAT!!! (Both Generals and all the Grunts retreated as they surrendered all their decks, and gave them to the current Time Brigade, then they all ran away looking scared) Commander Kain: If you 2 are smart, you give up now! Rex: Oh kind of like how your army did? (Commander Kain noticed what Rex was talking about as he saw his whole entire army running away in fear) Commander Kain: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? COME BACK HERE, I DIDN’T ORDER A RETREAT!!! (But his legion kept running away, as Commander Kain got so angry, he obliterated his whole entire legion, as they all turned to dust) Weevil: Did you just destroy your whole entire army? Commander Kain: They deserved it, now I believe it’s your turn Rex! Weevil: Rex, Whatever you do, don’t you dare lose this! or we’ll end up like those guys! Rex: Right, it’s my turn, I draw, I activate Graceful Charity, I draw 3 cards, and discard 2. (Rex drew 3 cards and discarded 2) Rex: Now my monsters! Attack his 2 monsters and wipe out all his Life Points! Commander Kain: You must be that scared to notice that I have a facedown card! I activate Quaking Mirror Force! Now all your monsters the both of you have on the field are flipped facedown in Defense Mode! (All Monsters that Weevil and Rex have on the field were flipped facedown in Defense Mode) Rex: I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn! Weevil: Not to worry Rex, our monsters are in Defense Mode, So even if he tries to attack, we’ll wipe him out on our next turn. Commander Kain: There won’t be a next turn, I’m ending this now! Weevil: Impossible, our monsters are in Defense Mode, theres no way you can damage us! Commander Kain: I don’t need to Attack your monsters to win! It’s my turn, I draw! I activate Pot of Desires, I banish the top 10 cards from my deck facedown to draw 2 cards! (Commander Kain banished the top 10 cards from his deck facedown and drew 2 cards) Commander Kain: Next I activate the Spell Card! Raigeki, now all your monsters on the field are destroyed! Weevil and Rex: SAY WHAT!? (A lightning bolt obliterated all of the monsters Weevil and Rex had on the field) Commander Kain: Then I activate another spell! Heavy Storm! Now your facedown cards are destroyed! (All facedown cards Weevil and Rex had were destroyed) Commander Kain: Now to get rid of this Field Spell, I activate my other facedown card! Dust Tornado! Now this Field Spell is gone! (Jurassic World was completely obliterated) Commander Kain: I activate Megamorph, when I have less life points than you, I’m allowed to activate it, it double’s my monsters attack points! (Mist Valley Apex Avian’s attack points rose to 5400) Commander Kain: Next I activate the Action Spell, Double Attack! It doubles my monsters attack points! (Mist Valley Apex Avian‘s attack points rose again to 10,800) Weevil and Rex: 10,800 ATTACK POINTS!? Commander Kain: Way more than enough to wipe you out, Mist Valley Apex Avian, attack Weevil directly! (Mist Valley Apex Avian flapped its wings real fast as it created a powerful gust which blew Weevil away crashing into a boulder, dropping his Life Points to 0) Rex: WEEVIL!!! Commander Kain: Don’t think I forgot about you! I activate the Spell Card, Double Attack, unlike the Action Spell, this spell card allows my monster to attack again! Mist Valley Apex Avian, finish him off! (Mist Valley Apex Avian flapped it’s wings again and created another powerful gust which blew Rex away crashing into a boulder and landing on Weevil, dropping his Life Points to 0) Commander Kain: Heh, just as I thought, you 2 really are the weakest, how pathetic, be lucky you still breath, but don’t think I’ll let you go without a parting gift! Weevil and Rex: WE HATE YOU!!! Commander Kain: Yeah, well blame this darkness that’s consuming me, and you’ll hate this side of me for this! (Commander Kain walked towards Weevil and Rex and beat them both up) Commander Kain: I bet my next opponents, whoever I choose, can put up a better fight than you 2! (Commander Kain teleported away as Weevil and Rex were left badly hurt being covered in bruises, also being left with bloody knuckles and broken bones, then an ambulance came by) Paramedic 1: Yeesh, that looks horrible, lets take them back to the Time Brigade HQ. Paramedic 2: Yes sir, right away! (Both Paramedics helped Weevil and Rex, then they put them in the ambulance, next they closed the doors, got in the ambulance and drove off back to HQ) (Then one of the commander guards get an incoming message from the Paramedic's) Commander Hound: Whats is it Clark? Clark: Sir it's Weevil and Rex, they had a duel with our former Commander and lost, they need help Commander Hound: Stay put, we’ll make sure they're in their med beds, we're on our way Category:Legends unite Category:Scripts